dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zesmond Spencer
|Race = 1/2 Human 1/2 Saiyan|Gender = Male|Date of birth = February 28, Age 244|Date of death = June 23, Age 260|Height = 6'1" (187 cm) "Teen"|Weight = 156 lbs (67 Kg) "Teen"|Address = Spencer House (Formerly) Spencer World (Huge Royal Winter Palace)|Occupation = Martial Artist Martial Arts Teacher Swordsman|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Leader; Age 251 - Age 260)|FamConnect = Emperor Matthew (Great-Grandfather) Empress Kaylah (Great-Grandmother) James Spencer (Paternal Grandfather) Rita Spencer (Paternal Grandmother) Gabriel Uzumkai (Maternal Grandfather) Anya Uchiha (Maternal Grandmother) Shawn Spencer (Father) Denise Uzumkai (Mother) Brianna (Younger Sister) Ashley (Younger Sister) Brittany (Younger Sister) Tiffany (Younger Sister) Kaylah (Younger Sister) Jimmy Hawkins (Brother-in-law) Katherine (Niece)|AniName = Zesmond|MangaName = Zesmond}} Zesmond Spencer (デズモンド'', Zezumondo'') is the first child and eldest son of Shawn Spencer and Denise Uzumaki, the older brother of Brianna, Ashley, Brittany, Tiffany and Kaylah. He's the boyfriend of Brandi, the best friend of David Johnson, Rachel, Charley, Danny and Julian Brief and the paternal uncle of Katherine. He's the first leader of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces as he's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. He's the first hybrid (Half-Human and Half-Saiyan) to appears survived with his last younger sister, Kaylah and his friends to become the leader of the American Team like Z Fighters before his death with Henry Johnson and Brandi by Mega Buu in 17th World Martial Arts Tournament in Spencer World. Appearance Zesmond is a young child and young man of a slim, tall tone muscular build and above average height with a slender yet fairly well-muscular physique. Over the course of the series and movies, he has blue eyes, fair skin complexion and messy, flat, spiky jet black hair, but he have a different hairstyle from his father that's his bang is completely covered his left eye. In the manga and anime series and movies, Zesmond almost close bore a strongly striking resemblance to his father, he's have his father's blue eyes, fair skin complexion and a messy, flat, spiky jet black hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. As a young child, Zesmond has greatly resembles to his father, Shawn in appearance but has the same soft face shape of his mother. Like his father, he is considered handsome by many women include his girlfriend, Brandi. He's wore the bright blue and white with dark yellow kimono with dark blue linens, black pants and black kung fu shoes as the first heir to the throne of the beautiful, dimensional realms Spencer World. In Dragon Ball Z series, he wears a short sleeve white shirt under a black vest with the Spencer clan symbol on the front. He has a red piece of clothing wrapped around his waist with black pants and black boots with his weapon holster is strapped to the upper part of his right leg. He also wears the standard Spencer World headband and red wristbands. His hair is later brushed downwards, covering most of his face in the process and are rarely seen covering up his right eye. Zesmond somewhat resembles his biological father in terms of his appearance although, he seems to have his mother's blue eyes, and his father's fair skin complexion. He has blue, somewhat intriguing eyes. As a teenager, Zesmond has apparently been described often as "ruggedly handsome," an attribute that several ladies have fallen for. Contrary to that statement, younger women find him cute, tall, handsome and charming by his girlfriend, Brandi. His skin color has been said to "light" rather than "pale" or "fair"; which is highly unlikely. However, it being (in all probability) a trait he inherited traits from both of his parents; with both being fair and pale like his younger sisters. While, his hair and slacker like personality makes him seem lazy and untidy, he takes a great care of his appearance. At age sixteen (turning seventeen from his birthday), Zesmond had became taller than his father, Shawn and also by that time, he showed a somewhat muscular disposition. He sports his mother's ninja headband under his bangs, and he is quite pale because dislikes being in the sunlight and usually stays in the shade instead. As well as being really cool looking, he wears a warrior vest to protect himself. On top of all that he usually wears a black shirt and jeans and red-white shoes. As a adult, Zesmond always have his hair are still the same in the entire manga and anime series, movies and video games, he wearing the Personality Zesmond is the very kindhearted, brave, positive, good-hearted, good-natured, pure-hearted, honorable, honest, forgivable, tough, calm, caring, passionate, compassionate, energetic, super intelligent, knowledgeable and friendly personality, which keeps to himself almost all the time, but when he is with loved ones and friends he tends to open up a bit even occasionally becoming quite extroverted throughout in the manga and anime Dragon Ball series. He is also very witty and he can be kind and caring as well. Zesmond has a great personality similar to his father and mother, but has traits from both of his parents, paternal grandparents (James Spencer and Rita Proud), maternal grandparents (Gabriel Uzumaki and Anya Uchiha) and great-grandparents (Emperor Matthew and Empress Kaylah). He is generally aloof and genuinely respects people who truly deserve it. Zesmond is aware of his father's mission and understands why he has to be away from home so much. The few times that Shawn has been back, it is shown that they have a close father-son relationship after the day of his parents' marriage and his birth, but when he is with loved ones, family and friends he tends to open up a bit even occasionally becoming quite extroverted. He is very protective of his five younger sisters like Brianna, Ashley, Brittany, Tiffany and Kaylah was with Shawn and looks out for her whenever he can before his death along with. Biography Background Zesmond Spencer is born in February 28 of Age 244. When he was two years old, he's used with his younger sister is about to be born because his mother going to labor through the pregnancy weakness childbirth as being Shenron and Porunga Jinchuriki host years past before his youngest sister were born. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga He's mentioned by Raditz, because Majin Buu Saga He's mentioned by Super Buu, He was 17 years old teenager when he's died at a young age during the battle with Cell, Cell Juniors, Mega Buu and Super Buu at the 17th World Martial Arts Tournament of Spencer World along with Brandi, Jeffrey Prescott's parents, Vanessa's parents and the Third Emperor Henry Johnson. Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu He's mentioned by his Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan He's mentioned by Broly that's Shaun's son Zesmond, he's sharing his appearance Power Manga and Anime Zesmond Spencer is Films In Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - * Chi Blocking - * Immortality - * Energy Rings - * Energy Shield - * Force Fields - * Empathy - * Telepathy - * Mind Control - * Mystic Martial Arts - * Ninjustu - * Swordsmanship - * Walking on Water technique - * Shadow Clone Technique - * Multi Shadow Clone Technique - Transformations Unlock Potential Potential Unleashed Super Saiyan Equipment Video Games Appearances Zesmond Spencer is a playable character appears in the following video games appearances include: * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 1 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi * Super Dragon Ball Z * Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact * Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team * Dragon Ball Z: Raging Blast series * Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden * Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi Voice Actors * Japanese: * [[FUNimation dub|'FUNimation dub']]: Battles Battles * Zesmond vs. Shawn (Anime only) * Zesmond vs. Cell (Perfect Form, anime only) * Zesmond, Henry Johnson, Brandi, Charley, Danny, McKenzie, Harry, Toby, Trish, Jason, Chris, Timmy, Kimberly, Leslie, Jimmy Hawkins, George, Vanessa, Bobby, Kaylah and Allison vs. Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu Trivia * Zesmond name means Japanese name (デズモンド or Zezumondo) is in Anglo-Saxon the meaning of the name Zesmond is: Gracious defender. * In American the meaning of the name Zesmond is: Gracious defender. * In Celtic the meaning of the name Zesmond is: From south Munster. * In English the meaning of the name Zesmond is: From a surname derived from the Irish 'Deas Mumhain' meaning 'South Munster. * In Gaelic the meaning of the name Zesmond is: From South Munster. An Irish surname referring to Munster: (one of ancient Ireland's five regions.). * In Irish the meaning of the name Zesmond is: From South Munster. Famous Bearer: Archbishop Desmond Tutu (of South Africa). * It is of Irish and Gaelic origin, and the meaning of Zesmond is "from South Munster". An Irish surname referring to Munster, one of the five regions of ancient Ireland. South African cleric and activist Bishop Desmond Tutu. * Zesmond's favorite hobby is reading, martial arts, training and taming animals. * Zesmond's favorite food is salmon fish and chips. * Zesmond's favorite vehicle is air bike. Gallery D19n0zk-653c287e-9ce1-4b68-a723-2ce0d8ad67eb.jpg Sasuke dbz style by kutangelwings-d1el0hw.jpg Dz8244-9e303583-45e9-4718-a33b-f2d08106e737.png James Spencer, Shawn, James and Shaun in SSJ DBZ 3.png James Spencer, Shawn, James and Shaun in SSJ DBZ 2.png James Spencer, Shawn, James and Shaun in SSJ DBZ 4.png James Spencer, Shawn, James and Shaun in SSJ DBZ.png Shaun Spencer.png Shaun mad at King Piccolo.jpg Sasuke en el Coliseo.png Sasuke and karin same as always by weissdrum d-1.jpg Sasuke and karin same as always 3 by weissdrum-1.jpg Young Sasuke.jpg Sasuke Uchiha.png Screenshot sasuke kun by xxkaddaxx-d3767ms.png Sasuke-Shippuden-naruto-9735978-1024-576.jpg Render sasuke by asunaxxyuuki-d64bu2e.png Sasuke uchiha road the ninja by rokkx-d5h4d4x.png Uchiha.Sasuke.full.89240-1.jpg Dz8244-9e303583-45e9-4718-a33b-f2d08106e737 2.png Dz8244-9e303583-45e9-4718-a33b-f2d08106e737 2 3 2.png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Humans Category:Saiyan Hybrid Category:Saiyans Category:Characters who died early Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Spencer Family Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Siblings Category:Royal Family Category:Z Fighters Category:Film characters Category:Princes Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters